Difuminado
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —No te pareces en nada a Chat Noir /"¿Que ves cuando me miras? Eh... My Lady"


Todo inició, cuando a Adrien le hicieron una entrevista y le hizo una interrogante que la mayoría de la población estaba interesada.

"¿̶T̶u̶ ̶p̶a̶d̶r̶e̶ ̶e̶s̶ ̶H̶a̶w̶k̶ ̶M̶o̶t̶h̶?̶"

"¿Cuál es tu chica ideal?"

La respuesta que le dio el famoso y codiciado modelo fue sorpresiva, pero en cierto modo la esperaban. Alguien inalcanzable.

Ladybug.

Esa era su chica ideal y la chica que al parecer como confesó el modelo, era su fan.

"Bye Bye ¡Ya no había oportunidad para la demás!"

Excepto para Marinette que cuando leyó el reportaje en la revista, se le subieron los colores a su cara. ¡Tenía una oportunidad! ¡Su chica ideal era Ladybug! ¿Y quién es Ladybug? ¡Marinette!

Sin esperar y con una valentía a corto plazo. Fue directo hacia el hogar de Adrien, a su balcón, quien al darse cuenta donde había ido, sus nervios la comenzaron a traicionar ¿Que hacia ahí? ¿Estaba loca? Si, locamente enamorada y así fue como sus ojos expresaron eso, al Adrien abrir la ventana, al notar su presencia.

Quedándose viendo con bobas expresiones de amor.

—¿Qué haces aqui? —preguntó con una sonrisa el modelo, quien no la esperaba; solo en sus sueños, veía como ella se posaba en su balcón.

—Y-yo... —comenzó. Tragó saliva— ¿Así que soy tu chica ideal? —preguntó con valor y parecía coquetamente.

Adrien se sonrojó y llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza para rascársela nervioso.

—¿Lo leíste?

—La mayoría lo leyó.

—Ah... —articuló— ¿Así que lo sabes?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que eres mi fan?

—No —la miró a los ojos, verdes y azules conectados— Que te amo.

Y así comenzó.

¿Qué?

Las visitas, las charlas nocturnas ¿Por qué? Porque Ladybug declaró que también lo amaba.

Sin embargo, no todo iba de maravilla. Adrien quería mas, quería que pudiera verlo con la máscara, que le gustara de esa forma. No podía confesarle su identidad, pero podría mostrar atisbos de la misma, llamarla por apodos como Chat Noir, besarle el dorso de su mano, bromear.

Pero se detuvo, cuando las palabras de su Lady salieron de su boca.

—¿Por qué actúas como Chat Noir? —preguntó una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—No estoy actuando.

Ella rió.

— No te pareces en nada a Chat Noir.

Las palabras sin intención de lastimar. Le dolieron a Adrien.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —su voz salió temblorosa. Sus ojos estaban de la misma forma.

—Porque tú eres más tranquilo, no tienes la personalidad efusiva del gatito —hizo una pausa— ¿Por qué quieres ser como Chat Noir? No tienes por qué hacerlo, a... a... mi me gustas tú —sus mejillas avergonzadas por declarar algo como eso. Su cara ya hundiéndose en el colchón por la vergüenza que le causo las mismas.

En cambio, el modelo estaba viendo su reflejo. _"¿Que ves cuando me miras? Eh... My Lady" "Yo soy Chat Noir"_ Su interior gritó.

—¿Me amas?

Ladybug no despegó la cara del colchón, solo se dedicó a mover la cabeza en tonó afirmativo.

—¿Que te gusta de mí?

Esas palabras ocasionaron, que la heroína levantara la cabeza y lo mirara fijamente.

—Todo, eres perfecto —confesó sinceramente y en tono enamoradizo.

A Adrien honestamente, no le gustaron aquellas palabras.

—¿Yo te amo? —Preguntó, al bichito se le dilataron las pupilas— ¿Cómo eres sin el disfraz puesto?

—Uhm...

—Eres así de increíble, valiente, audaz ¿o eres tímida? ¿Caprichosa? ¿Tranquila? ¿Egoísta? ¿Cómo eres sin el disfraz?

—¿Por qué el interés?

—Porque no te veo.

 _¿De qué estaba enamorado? ¿De su traje? ¿De sus ojos ocultos detrás de un antifaz?_

Ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad, ella era tan brillante que sus ojos no podían adaptarse a la luz.

Ella era inalcanzable.

Y él, quería alcanzarla. Tocar su mano sin que ningún traje de látex pudiera impedir el tacto contra su piel. Quería conocerla sin su disfraz quería saber si sus palabras eran ciertas _"Voy a enamorarme de la chica detrás del traje"_ Porque ahora no estaba seguro lo que sentía podía llamarse amor.

—Y tú no ves a mí —Siguió Adrien— Yo no soy perfecto. Algunas veces es sofocante ser en el que todos confían, aquel que es el mejor, la verdad es que no soy alguien que pueda hacerlo todo.

Ladybug estaba paralizada escuchándolo.

—Para llenar las expectativas de los demás cada vez más fui dejando de ser yo mismo —repuso— Tú me dices que no me parezco nada en Chat Noir, pero tal vez sea más parecido a Chat Noir de lo que tú crees. Yo no soy como piensas, puedo coquetear descaradamente, puedo jugar, puedo bromear.

—No, no puedes —dijo—Tus bromas son malísimas como...

—¿Cómo quién?

—Como Chat Noir —pronunció en un hilo de voz y Adrien continuó...

—Puedo ser un desastre, puedo ser un gato negro, el portador de mala suerte. Puedo ser una sombra, puedo no ser el principal, el rol protagónico, el que todos confían. Puedo serlo... pero tienes que verlo. Tienes que ver lo que yo veo.

—Adrien.

—Pero no lo ves... y yo nunca te vi.

Ladybug se sentía cohibida. Por primera vez se preguntó _¿Quién era Adrien?_ Siempre pensó que lo sabía todo, pero era en el exterior; la realidad, es que no sabía lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza. De lo que sentía.

—Esto no puede continuar.

El bichito lo comprendía, hubo veces en que ella deseo que la mirara a ella y no a su traje. Pero estaba tan feliz que... solo quería seguir al lado de Adrien, a pesar de que estuviera mirando un llamativo antifaz con lunares negros y no sus ojos.

—Supongo que terminamos y supongo... que es lo mejor.

—Supongo —repuso Adrien despidiéndose de ella con un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Te pareces más a Chat Noir de lo que creía, sabes es mala influencia —bromeó para quitar ese ambiente tan deprimente, para no sentir que iba a despertar de un hermoso sueño, en el que debía hacerlo.

—Eso deberías averiguarlo por ti misma —ella arqueó la ceja— Si es mala influencia o no, no todo se juzga por su apariencia.

Ladybug sonrió. Adrien solo quería que mirara a Chat Noir, su alter-ego.

—Tienes razón —afirmó—Te aconsejo que empieces a mirar detrás de ti más seguido. Tal vez, encuentres alguien que te esté mirando.

Adrien no entendió. Ladybug solo quería que mirara a Marinette, su "yo" civil.

 **...**

Quizás, algún día, la niebla de sus ojos comience a desaparecer.


End file.
